


Like a Good Neighbor

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a State Farm Commercial, Gen, I can't help it, It got a little sad, Spoilers for Season 13, crack! fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: An insurance agency was the last place Sam expected to see Arthur Ketch.





	Like a Good Neighbor

An insurance agency was the last place Sam expected to see Arthur Ketch. 

 

Sam and Dean were undercover, investigating what they believed to be a simple haunting when Sam caught sight of him across the room. He couldn’t believe it at first, there was no way that Arthur Ketch would be caught dead in a cheap suit selling insurance with the commoners, but there he was bold as brass. Sam would recognize his bearing anywhere. 

 

Sam nudged Dean with his elbow, and Dean smirked as he watched Ketch smile at an elderly woman as he gestured towards various different insurance plans. They waited until he was done to make their move. 

 

“Hello,” Sam said, Ketch’s back facing him. “I was hoping you could help us with a policy,” 

 

“Hello, I’m Gabe Gabriel and I can…” Ketch’s smile and his fake American accent died on his lips when he saw Sam and Dean. “Bollocks, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  

 

“So banshee in Kentucky, huh?” Dean said, a manic grin tugging at the corner of his lips.  

 

Ketch’s mouth pressed into a hard line, his jaw becoming more defined as he set his teeth. He glanced around, finally stopping when he made eye contact with a man with bright “MANAGER” bade affixed to his shirt. 

 

“Andrew,” he called, slipping back into his American accent flawlessly. “Can I take my 15?”

 

The manager took a quick look around the office, and then nodded. Ketch motioned for Sam and Dean to follow him. 

 

“So what? You’re working a job now?” Dean blurted out the moment they were out of earshot. 

 

Ketch sighed and rolled his eyes. “If you must know, some of us don’t have the luxury of a secret organization expense account anymore.” 

 

Sam felt a small stab of guilt at that even though he knew he shouldn’t. Ketch had killed Mick and countless others, but he’d also saved Gabriel from Asmodeus. 

 

“What’s with the name?” Sam asked suddenly. “Gabe Gabriel?” 

 

Ketch looked at him, as if he was taking his measure. “It seemed… appropriate... “ he said. “Hiding...running away… pretending to be something I’m not. I thought he would find it amusing.” 

 

Sam couldn’t argue with that. From what Sam had seen of Gabriel, he had no doubt that Gabriel would think it funny that Ketch was using  his name for something so ludicrous especially if it meant screwing with the Winchesters. 

 

Sam cracked a smile, and turned to Dean with a look.  “We have to check out the old nun’s grave anyway,” he said. “And we promised Jack we’d be home for dinner tonight, we gotta get a move on.” 

 

Dean, luckily, caught his drift. He gave Ketch one last teasing glance before turning around and heading back towards the impala. 

 

Sam waited until his brother was out of ear range before speaking. “Gabriel… I think he’d find it….fitting,” Sam said, holding Ketch’s gaze. 

 

He went to turn around and be on his way, but Dean was bounding towards him, a look of realization on his face. 

 

“Can you get me a discount?” 


End file.
